Spider Sage Mode
Spider Sage Mode (蜘蛛仙人モード, Kumo Sennin Mōdo) is an empowered state that can be entered by blending natural energy with one's chakra, creating senjutsu chakra. Spider Sage Mode allows users to tap into abilities unnatural to the outside world. This power grants the user super-human and animalistic Senjutsu abilities that originate from the Bewitching Silk Forest and the Silk Forest of Submission. Each forest grants a different version/branch of the Spider Senjutsu, so abilities may differ depending on the origin of the Senjutsu. Bewitching Silk Forest Style Training Spider Sage Mode is a known teaching from Bewitching Silk Forest and Silk Forest of Submission; under the teachings of Emica the spider heiress of silk Forest has created an unique power that must be invoked by "extreme chakra levels" in order to obtain it. It's known to be Kinjutsu due to cost of using this ability resulting in them actually inheriting the Physiology of a Woman-Spider but the user's body must possess extreme strong will to withstand the gained power. Hime trained in the forest just to master Senjutsu and to enter it. In order to enter the power, the user must be absolutely still bathed in 705 kilograms of venom in the pit for six weeks where they will absorb the toxic and nature to balance both with their own physical and spiritual energies. This power is entirely dangerous to attempt due to its potent quality to kill a person, if the user adds a tad to little their synchronizing with it will backfire forcing the user body to explode with chakra, if add to much of natural energy and venom they'll turn into a large spider stone forever; humans will also be transformed into whichever animal's school the senjutsu was learned from. The Spider Heiress developed a easier way for humans to obtain spider senjutsu that has decreased the death toll over the past centuries allowing more to seek out the power of Senjutsu from the Jorōgumo's, in order to safely obtain it the user must be wrapped in a caccoon of threaded silk then dipped in a pool of the spider sages venom and left on a table for a week but will be strictly checked on to see if the user's body accepting and balancing the nature energy or not which for precaution they would bite them with a counter poison to force the substance and energy out of them. Advantages *The user's physical strength, speed, stamina, reflexes, perception, and durability are enhanced. *The user's Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and Taijutsu become more powerful. *The user can manipulate natural energy. *The user's physiology will permanently change to the spider form they take during their metamorphosis but can shift in between forms. *The user can around them and can sense attacks without the need to see them. *The user will possess Enhanced Smell that can track from hundreds of miles or track multiple targets, the user can utilize pheromones to attract mates or targets. *The User's senses are enhanced upon entering Senjutsu, sensing the slightest movement and pulse through the feeling the ground via surroundings. Detecting the heart rate of a person whenever they lying or not even possess Enhanced taste enabling them to taste things down to the very texture, sensation, and flavor. Disadvantages *The user would unable to move after further use of this power leaving vulnerable for open attack when they revert back to their human state which takes normal time from 5-12 seconds. *The user would have to stand still while undergoing sage mode and spider transformation leaving themselves wide open to attacks. *The user would leave themselves a target upon using their pheromones on targets who immune to the sexual attraction. Bypassing the Disadvantages *In order to bypass such weaknesses the user could either be bitten by Emica who possess a toxic level of Senjutsu that would leave the user in an comatose stasis for weeks even months before waking either fully mastering the power of Sage or losing their memory and ability to ever wield Senjutsu again. *The other option would result in the user taking Mind Awakening Pill while surrounded by elder jorōgumo's where they'll invoke Four Black Fogs Formation into a tomb where the user will lay in a false death state for as long it takes for the user to adapt and evolve the spider sage chakra properties, via evolving the user's physiology and abilities much greater when they wake up from their slumber, This could also kill the user if they don't survive the process. Forms Sage Mode *Users that can properly balance their own chakra with natural energy will not experience any animalistic transformations to their body. The one exception is a dark or green pigmentation around their eyes, the eyes and much of the body themselves, which usually differ based on where the user learned Sage Mode. *Hime Anjerika who trained under the tutelage of the spider heiress is able to balance and synchronize natural energy without showing any animalistic transformations except her fangs where she can inject venom. Senjutsu also increases her abilities in battle. *Emica the one jorōgumo Sage Master who spent hundreds of years mastering Senjutsu possess powerful chakra allowing her to undergo numerous Transformations and metamorphic abilities, her techniques and fighting skills are increased so much that it rivals the Black Dragon Sage of Black Dragon Cove. Sage Transformation Sage Transformation (仙人化, Senninka) is state where a user utilizing spider sage mode can undergo heightening Transformations either chakra based or animalistic forms from regular, large to Titanic size, for jorōgumo's they can simply utilize this ability by exposing themselves to an dangerous or harmful enhancement. *The User who has mastered or is still a pupil to Senjutsu can undergo a Sage Transformation where they are engulfed in magenta chakra cloak, growing four or six horns on the person's forehead even on the crown of their skull with a flickering red chakra orb above them, gaining cyan-magenta ethereal spider appendages or weapons on the user's body to aid in long range combat even serves as tools to shield from specific attacks. The user's speed increases tremendously even to match a enemy in Lightning Release Chakra Mode even confuse other creatures that are fast, strength is also increased enough to fight against larger enemies or lift heavy rubbles or items that requires extreme strength. This power only moderately enhanced regenerative healing only to heal minor or slight serious wounds but is not fast enough for a user to recuperate from a serious situation leaving them injured. *Only the Spider Heiress has shown to possess the ability to undergo mutation transformations that results into larger form of an Jorōgumo, an "Titanus Colossus Arachnid" (タイタヌス巨像, Taitanusu kyozō). This form is traditionally passed down to the next incarnated Spider Heiress upon devouring the elder heiress when it's on their deathbed resulting in a power that is equal to the several Titanus forms from other regions, this power gives the heiress numerous abilities that goes differently by the user's physiology type. This ability is accessable to Jorōgumo members from the Silk Forest of Submission that has lived long enough to master and possess. 'Silk Forest of Submission Style' (By Holly Winter) Long ago, some of the Spiders of the Bewitching Silk Forest fled to start their own society and founded the Silk Forest of Submission. The Silk Forest of Submission is the second, smaller branch of the Spider Sage Mode inheritance. It's different from the Bewitching Silk Forest, but shouldn't necessarily be considered weaker. 'Acquisition' The half-human, half-spider breed of Jorōgumo spider women known as Kinudorei built the Silk Forest of Submission on sexism, xenophobia, and racism. They viewed females to be completely superior and males to be utterly inferior to them. They also had a strong hatred towards other creatures and saw themselves as superior beings; they lived longer, were more beautiful, were more intelligent, and were stronger both mentally and physically. Therefore, the pool of individuals who they willingly allowed to acquire their form of Spider Senjutsu was incredibly limited. A candidate has to be a female woman or humanoid creature, simple as that. No men, no other races, that is, unless a spider is somehow forced to give a man or another creature the ability to use Spider Sage Chakra. Such a thing is unheard of and likely not possible due to the way the ritual works, but there's always a chance. The ritual usually proves to be quite gruesome. Essentially, a spider mistress bites a girl (or a man or creature) and injects her with a chakra-sealing poison which leaves a Juinjutsu seal (usually on the neck or area of the bite). This infamous curse mark is known as Manjushage's Juinjutsu and was developed by Manjushage of the Kinudorei. Normally, the poison is used to paralyze a body and then turn it into a liquid substance which is then devoured by the spider; this is how they eat their prey. The process is excruciatingly painful and can last for minutes to days, or even weeks. It's said to feel like the body tissue and organs are burning, melting, and disappearing from inside the victim while the brain turns to jelly and the skin turns to mush. Usually, if the ritual is conducted on a victim or prey, they will be wrapped in spider silk and encased in a cocoon. However, in the event the victim or candidate somehow resists the effects of the poison and survives the process, they will be unharmed and possess the potential to gain full control over the Juinjutsu seal. If they survive the poison, their curse mark will have relocated to another part of their body and have taken a different shape. Fore men, it's a spider-like pattern on their chest. For women, it's a heart shaped design on their lower abdomen. If they can harness the power of the spider sage chakra within them from the poison, then the curse mark will become usable for greater power and they will be counted as equals amongst the Jorōgumo. The user will now have full access to the Silk Forest of Submission's version of Spider Sage Mode. However, if they fail to tame the seal and master the sage art, then they will be enslaved by the Jorōgumo and live their lives as servants. Men will always be killed whether they master the curse mark or not, though if they somehow manage to escape, the ones that master the seal will be able to use Spider Sage Mode, while the ones who don't won't be able to use chakra at all. The user always has the option to resist servitude or death by fighting, but one person against a whole forest of Jorōgumo usually spells death. Women have the highest chance to resist the poison and survive, while creatures and men have the lowest (it is still possible). Conversely, men have the highest chance of mastering the curse mark and learning Spider Sage Mode, while women have the lowest chance because of their chakra wavelength. Even then, the chance for survival is low and the chance to break the Juinjutsu is even lower. 'Appearance & Personality Changes' Throughout the duration of Sage Mode, the hair turns black, and becomes more course and rough, often seeming pointy or jagged. The whites of the eyes turn black, the irises turn crimson-red and both the irises and the pupils become constricted. Additionally, sharp, crimson-colored eyeliner appears around both eyes and a single red line trails midway down the cheeks as if the eyes were crying blood. The cheeks flush full of color, a sign of the vitality of the nature energy. At the same time, the skin becomes much paler, yet it doesn't seem unhealthy. Occasionally, the nails and toenails turn black. With regards to the teeth, the upper canines in particular become pointier and sharper. Complete mastery of this senjutsu does not get rid of the physical changes. The effects of the spider senjutsu aren't just physical though, and consequently, the user's personality becomes a bit more sadistic and irritable; bloodlust in increased tremendously. They laugh and scream with hilarity at even the most dull things, and enjoy seeing the blood of their foes. Usually, the user has a nice big smile on their face. Complete mastery of this senjutsu will allow the user to control their thoughts and emotions. It should be noted that a Jorōgumo does not need to undergo such transformations, as she herself is already of spider-lineage. If they choose to take on a human form, they may allow any of these changes to occur for whatever reason, but they do possess full control over what happens both physically and mentally. 'Abilities' With the Silk Forest of Submission branch of Spider Sage Mode, the user will gain certain abilities and powers. ''Inherent Abilities'' Inherent abilities are basic abilities given to the user of this variant of Spider Sage Mode. They are the basis for the Expanded Abilities, which require them as a prerequisite. * Chakra appears crimson-red and jutsu become red-colored. Ex: Blue lightning becomes red lightning. * Increased movement speed and dexterity. The user will be able to move at incredibly fast speeds. They seem lighter and more acrobatic and can jump much higher and leap greater distances. They move soundlessly and nothing can be heard even at maximum speed. * If barefoot, the user will be able to walk, climb, or crawl up walls, trees, or other vertical surfaces without the need to use chakra or control it at the feet. * If barefoot, the user will be able to feel both chakra and sound tremors in the ground, therefore classifying them as a sensory type. They can locate anything within a certain radius (fairly large) just based on these tremors. It's great for tracking, anticipating surprise attacks, and fighting in the dark. * Another sensor type ability, the user can smell a target's blood from a short distance and can distinguish a person's elemental chakra affinity based on the scent. * Sage Art: Binding Silk Technique: The user can produce threads from their hands, feet, mouth, and even knees or elbows. It can be used to swing around for greater mobility and agility. It can also be used to bind and ensnare a target, and even suffocate them to death. The silk is very thin, yet incredibly strong. * Disadvantage: Chakra control grows unstable. Full mastery of this senjutsu can counter this drawback. ''Expanded Abilities'' Expanded Abilities are abilities which require the use of Inherent Abilities to use. * If a target has been bound using the Binding Silk Technique, the user can seal them using Sage Art: Binding Silk Paralysis. This is a powerful Fūinjutsu on par with the Cloth Binding Technique. * The user can create a Web Clone by using the Binding Silk Technique. Made from sticky webs, the clone is hard to destroy and is very flexible. It can ensnare a target or a target's weapon/tool upon contact. Additionally, if the clone sustains a minor injury, it may use it's spider threads to sew itself back together. The drawback of this jutsu is that it consumes a fairly large amount of chakra and should be used sparingly. * Both a juinjutsu and a fuinjutsu, Manjushage's Juinjutsu is a special curse seal technique that completely seals the victim's chakra and potentially kills them. If the victim survives and is able to harness it's power, they are able to use the Silk Forest of Submission's variant of Spider Sage Mode. Category:Sage Mode Applications Category:Sage Mode Category:Senjutsu Category:Spider Category:Spider Senjutsu Category:Spider Sage Mode Category:Holly Winter